Character Battle 8 Match Picture Submissions
Character Battle 8 Match Picture Submissions are the match pics that members of Board 8 have been sending in to SB in the hopes of getting them used for the main page polls during the 2010 Winter Character Battle (aka CB8). See Also * Board 8's 2008 Match Pics * Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest) All Pics So Far Characters A-B Aerith * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025959/img46.imageshack.us/img46/3072/aerith.png * AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20131016022423/img96.imageshack.us/img96/6974/aerith3.png * ZFS: http://i48.tinypic.com/nqw86t.jpg Akuma * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023043/img707.imageshack.us/img707/3968/akuma.png * Heroic Mario: http://i49.tinypic.com/2zyzxns.jpg Altair * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023242/img25.imageshack.us/img25/7744/altairw.png Alucard * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016023621/img685.imageshack.us/img685/590/alucardvmaguscopy.jpg https://archive.is/20131016024047/img191.imageshack.us/img191/6697/alucardxmagus.jpg * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016023529/img130.imageshack.us/img130/8121/r1alucard.png Amaterasu * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016024522/img97.imageshack.us/img97/6420/amaterasymp.jpg * Heroic Mario: http://i48.tinypic.com/n6at08.jpg Arthas * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/arthas.png Auron * edwardsdv: http://i48.tinypic.com/jtkod3.jpg * Biolizard28: https://archive.is/20131016022139/img138.imageshack.us/img138/4468/auronisabeast.png * LeonhartFour: http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab48/Leonhart4/poster-auron.jpg Axel * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016023223/img196.imageshack.us/img196/1738/axelmp.jpg Balthier * ancara: http://i47.tinypic.com/2h30iom.jpg * LeonhartFour: https://archive.is/20131016023411/img15.imageshack.us/img15/8030/balthierrevwingscopy.jpg Banjo * Surskit: https://archive.is/20131016022914/img39.imageshack.us/img39/450/banjo2.png Big Boss * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016023157/img196.imageshack.us/img196/5760/bigbossx.jpg * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023838/img268.imageshack.us/img268/5994/bigbossr.png * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016025429/img64.imageshack.us/img64/1413/bigbossh.jpg * LeonhartFour: http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab48/Leonhart4/182140-naked_snake_supercopy.jpg Big Daddy * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bigdaddy-1.png * NGirl: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/BigDaddy.png Bowser * Spark Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016025530/img40.imageshack.us/img40/96/bowserrules.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016025453/img707.imageshack.us/img707/2048/bowser.png * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016022220/img189.imageshack.us/img189/3629/gfaqbows1.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016022309/img199.imageshack.us/img199/8639/bowserr3.png Characters C-E Captain Falcon * Spark Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016024115/img198.imageshack.us/img198/7953/captainfalconiscaptainf.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016022203/img32.imageshack.us/img32/5800/cfalcon.png * Ngirl: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/CaptainFalcon.png Captain MacMillan * Officer D: https://archive.is/20131016022154/img196.imageshack.us/img196/281/macmillanfinal.png * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016024750/img30.imageshack.us/img30/6972/captainmacmillan.png Captain Price * Officer D: https://archive.is/20131016025805/img63.imageshack.us/img63/3084/captainprice2.png Captain Soap MacTavish * Officer D: https://archive.is/20131016030031/img30.imageshack.us/img30/2719/soapfinal.png Cecil * SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Cecil1.jpg Charizard * Spark Mandrill: [http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/2636/charizardiscool.png * AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20140123234745/img696.imageshack.us/img696/132/charizard1.png * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016025456/img513.imageshack.us/img513/3712/gf2char.png Chris Redfield * Heroic Mario: https://archive.is/20131016022653/img29.imageshack.us/img29/2092/chris1c.jpg https://archive.is/20131016022607/img40.imageshack.us/img40/5774/chris2a.jpg Cid Highwind * KamikazePotato: http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/9074/r1cid.png Claptrap * KamikazePotato: http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/6564/r1claptrap.png Cloud * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016025138/img69.imageshack.us/img69/8052/cloudmp.jpg * AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20131016024659/img684.imageshack.us/img684/8414/cloud1.png Commander Shepard * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016025053/img97.imageshack.us/img97/1213/shepardmp.jpg Crash Bandicoot * MoogleKupo141: http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y263/MoogleKupo141/Crash.jpg * Ngirl: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/Crash.png Crono * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016022208/img40.imageshack.us/img40/5195/cronosprite.jpg https://archive.is/20131016023243/img44.imageshack.us/img44/6893/crono3.jpg * Agent M: Dante * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016022102/img706.imageshack.us/img706/8647/dante2.jpg Darth Revan * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016025921/img163.imageshack.us/img163/9271/revanmp.jpg * KamikazePotato: http://img30.imageshack.us/img30/1651/r1revan.png * Ngirl: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/revan.png Donkey Kong * KamikazePotato: http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/4396/r1dk.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016024400/img707.imageshack.us/img707/3188/96783604.png Duke Nukem * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016030032/img30.imageshack.us/img30/3254/dukeg.png https://archive.is/20131016025140/img33.imageshack.us/img33/4461/duke2.png Eddie Riggs * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016024050/img198.imageshack.us/img198/9408/eddies.png Ellis * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023336/img200.imageshack.us/img200/488/ellis.png Ezio * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ezio.png Characters F-I Falco * edwardsdv: http://i49.tinypic.com/s66hwl.jpg http://i50.tinypic.com/ab4901.jpg http://i48.tinypic.com/29e6vx2.jpg * MoogleKupo141: http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y263/MoogleKupo141/falco.jpg Fawful * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016022839/img8.imageshack.us/img8/8752/fawful.png * MoogleKupo141: http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y263/MoogleKupo141/Fawufl-1.jpg Fox McCloud * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025540/img121.imageshack.us/img121/4894/foxm.png * Agent M: Frog * LagunaticHigh: http://i48.tinypic.com/8vu1pk.png * Coffee Ninja: https://archive.is/20131016025732/img85.imageshack.us/img85/2058/frog1o.jpg Ganondorf * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025942/img69.imageshack.us/img69/696/ganondorfa.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016023222/img199.imageshack.us/img199/6840/ganondorf.png Geno * Ulti: http://img695.yfrog.com/img695/6656/genowhirl.jpg * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016022630/img268.imageshack.us/img268/8903/gfaqgeno.png GlaDOS * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016022745/img46.imageshack.us/img46/8831/whoareyou3.jpg Gordon Freeman * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025214/img196.imageshack.us/img196/4528/gordonfreeman.png Guybrush Threepwood * Coffee Ninja: https://archive.is/20131016022423/img121.imageshack.us/img121/6316/gbrush.jpg Heavy * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016022839/img200.imageshack.us/img200/6889/heavyw.png HK-47 * KamikazePotato: http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/1040/r1hk47.png * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20140123234713/img696.imageshack.us/img696/9558/hk47.png * Coffee Ninja: https://archive.is/20131016023832/img189.imageshack.us/img189/304/hk47.jpg Ike * Spark_Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016025649/img689.imageshack.us/img689/7776/ikeisgreat.png * KamikazePotato: http://img693.imageshack.us/img693/503/r1ike.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/1268/r1ikey.png Isaac * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/isaac-2.png Characters J-L Jak * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/jak.png Jecht * LagunaticHigh: Jill Valentine * Heroic Mario: Kefka * KamikazePotato: http://img40.imageshack.us/img40/5240/r1kefka.png http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/2586/r1kefka2.png * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016023313/img690.imageshack.us/img690/3236/kefka2.jpg https://archive.is/20131016022821/img254.imageshack.us/img254/2262/kefkanarshe.jpg * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016024607/img710.imageshack.us/img710/2586/r1kefka2.png Ken * Spark Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016024835/img689.imageshack.us/img689/5268/kenrocks.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016024605/img717.imageshack.us/img717/3228/kenr2.png * Heroic Mario: Kirby * SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Kirby1.jpg * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016030003/img710.imageshack.us/img710/9457/r1kirby.png * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016025405/img189.imageshack.us/img189/5405/kirbysnake.jpg Kratos *ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023840/img709.imageshack.us/img709/163/kratos.png *Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016022551/img269.imageshack.us/img269/7901/kratosr2.png Kratos Aurion * SuperAngelo 128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Kratos1.jpg * KamikazePotato: https://archive.is/20131016023227/img200.imageshack.us/img200/2846/r1kratosaurion.png http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/6370/r1kratosaurion2.png Knuckles *SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Knuckles1.jpg *LeonhartFour: https://archive.is/20131016025735/img130.imageshack.us/img130/1159/300pxknucklesrivalscopy.jpg *GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016025608/img35.imageshack.us/img35/3773/gfaqknux1.png *Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016030028/img191.imageshack.us/img191/1978/knuckles.jpg L-Block *Agent M: Laharl * KamikazePotato: http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/6946/r1laharl.png http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/6946/r1laharl.png http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/4187/r1laharl2.png * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016022719/img5.imageshack.us/img5/3499/gf2laharl.png * Ulti: Leon Kennedy * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023747/img200.imageshack.us/img200/4366/leonkennedy.png https://archive.is/20131016022236/img706.imageshack.us/img706/1992/leonkennedy2.png Lightning * KleenexTissue50: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/CB8LightningR1-1.png http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/CB8LightningR1-2.png http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/CB8LightningR1-3.png * Heroic Mario: https://archive.is/20131016025333/img199.imageshack.us/img199/7044/lightningr1.jpg Liquid Snake * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023813/img29.imageshack.us/img29/358/liquidsnake2.png * Leonhart: http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab48/Leonhart4/big-bosses-mgs1-liquid-snake1.jpg Link *ZenOfThunder:https://archive.is/20131016025150/img694.imageshack.us/img694/8265/linkg.png *Agent M: *Lloyd Irving * SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Lloyd2.jpg * KamikazePotato: http://img694.imageshack.us/img694/5130/r1lloyd.png Luigi * greatone10: https://archive.is/20131016022937/img109.imageshack.us/img109/1682/luigir12009copy.png * KamikazePotato: http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/3661/r1luigi.png * LeonhartFour: https://archive.is/20131016024514/img710.imageshack.us/img710/1327/mariosonicattheolympicg.jpg * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016024213/img687.imageshack.us/img687/5808/gf3luigi.png Characters M-O Magus * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/magus.png * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016023621/img685.imageshack.us/img685/590/alucardvmaguscopy.jpg https://archive.is/20131016024047/img191.imageshack.us/img191/6697/alucardxmagus.jpg * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016023950/img130.imageshack.us/img130/6054/r1magus.png Mario *greatone10: https://archive.is/20131016022737/img692.imageshack.us/img692/6401/marior12009copy.png *Gr8CyberMonkey: http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad341/Denjix/Mario.png http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad341/Denjix/Mario.png *AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20131016025756/img191.imageshack.us/img191/5377/mario1.png *Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016024409/img194.imageshack.us/img194/1408/marior3.png *KamikazePotato: https://archive.is/20131016025421/img44.imageshack.us/img44/7048/mariovsmegaman.png Marcus Fenix * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016024351/img63.imageshack.us/img63/9881/marcus.png Marth * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016025635/img683.imageshack.us/img683/8808/r1marth.png Master Chief * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023658/img710.imageshack.us/img710/48/masterchief.png * Ngirl: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/MasterChief.png Mega Man *GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016025209/img27.imageshack.us/img27/8976/megamanmp.jpg *KamikazePotato: http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/9374/r1megaman.png https://archive.is/20131016025421/img44.imageshack.us/img44/7048/mariovsmegaman.png Mega Man X *Agent M: Meta Knight * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016023813/img6.imageshack.us/img6/3158/spamnight2.jpg Mewtwo * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mewtwo-1.png Midna * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025507/img69.imageshack.us/img69/559/midna.png Miles Edgeworth * KamikazePotato: http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/2881/r1edgeworth.png * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016023019/img199.imageshack.us/img199/8342/edgey.jpg Missingno * Team Rocket Elite: * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016024029/img697.imageshack.us/img697/3451/gf2missingno.png Ness *KamikazePotato: http://img269.imageshack.us/img269/313/r1ness.png *Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016024102/img42.imageshack.us/img42/329/nessr2.png Nathan Drake * ZenOfThunder: http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/3700/nathandrake.png Neku * Spark Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016024047/img40.imageshack.us/img40/4923/nekukicksbutt.png Niko * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/niko-1.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016025804/img191.imageshack.us/img191/8636/nikor1.png Characters P-R Phoenix Wright * KamikazePotato: http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/4355/r1phoenix.png * LeonhartFour: http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab48/Leonhart4/phoenixcopy.jpg * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016022801/img191.imageshack.us/img191/6199/gf3wright.png Pikachu * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016024137/img34.imageshack.us/img34/1381/saveusdotrat.jpg * KamikazePotato: http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/7587/r1pikachu.png Pokemon Trainer Red * KamikazePotato: http://img694.imageshack.us/img694/7918/r1red.png http://img704.imageshack.us/img704/4874/r1red2.png http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/203/r1red3.png http://img697.imageshack.us/img697/8616/r1red4.png http://img704.imageshack.us/img704/2627/r1red5.png http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/1472/r1red6.png http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/9321/r1red7.png http://img706.imageshack.us/img706/7719/r2red.png Princess Peach * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025935/img198.imageshack.us/img198/2094/peachr.png * Agent M: Professor Layton * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016023652/img683.imageshack.us/img683/5033/r1layton3.png https://archive.is/20131016022554/img706.imageshack.us/img706/7392/r1layton4.png Proto Man * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/protoman.png Prince of Persia * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016024553/img13.imageshack.us/img13/6314/princemp.jpg * Heroic Mario: https://archive.is/20131016025648/img38.imageshack.us/img38/9384/prince1g.jpg Prinny * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/prinny.png Ramza * LeonhartFour: https://archive.is/20131016024150/img15.imageshack.us/img15/541/ramzacopy.jpg Revolver Ocelot SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Ocelot1.jpg Ridley * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016024112/img682.imageshack.us/img682/288/ridleymp.jpg Riku * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016025241/img42.imageshack.us/img42/5990/rikump.jpg * AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20131016022635/img526.imageshack.us/img526/2269/riku1j.png Rikku * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016022955/img683.imageshack.us/img683/1403/rikkump.jpg * LeonhartFour: http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab48/Leonhart4/ff10-2-rikku13copy.jpg Roxas * KamikazePotato:http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/3773/r1roxas.png http://img683.imageshack.us/img683/4862/r1roxas2.png Ryu * Heroic Mario: https://archive.is/20131016022819/img36.imageshack.us/img36/155/ryu1j.jpg * LeonhartFour: http://i848.photobucket.com/albums/ab48/Leonhart4/Ryu.jpg Ryu Hayabusa * Heroic Mario: Characters S-U Sackboy * ZenOfThunder: http://img44.imageshack.us/img44/6403/sackboy.png Samus * ZenOfThunder: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/samus-2.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016023642/img687.imageshack.us/img687/9346/samusr3.png Sandal * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025111/img704.imageshack.us/img704/1944/sandal.png Sephiroth * Ulti: http://img13.yfrog.com/img13/9423/sephycopy.jpg https://archive.is/20131016024841/img42.imageshack.us/img42/6757/sephy3.jpg * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016022714/img690.imageshack.us/img690/6973/r1seph2.png * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016025859/img710.imageshack.us/img710/7230/sephmp.jpg Shadow * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20140123234807/img696.imageshack.us/img696/581/r1shadow.png Simon Belmont * Ulti: http://img686.imageshack.us/img686/6278/simonb.jpg Solid Snake * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016025705/img513.imageshack.us/img513/3781/snaaaaaakepsxa.jpg Sonic * SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Sonic1-1.jpg http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Sonic2-1.jpg http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Sonicnoswim.jpg http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Soniccool.jpg Sora * Spark Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016022859/img268.imageshack.us/img268/6326/soraisneat.png * AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20131016021958/img189.imageshack.us/img189/8262/sora1.png * Gr8CyberMonkey: http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad341/Denjix/Sora1.png Spy * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025938/img200.imageshack.us/img200/6795/spyw.png Squall * KamikazePotato: http://img693.imageshack.us/img693/8608/r1squall.png * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016025344/img691.imageshack.us/img691/8608/r1squall.png * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016022806/img691.imageshack.us/img691/3821/sexybishounencopy.jpg * LeonhartFour: https://archive.is/20131016022202/img199.imageshack.us/img199/9339/squallpic.jpg https://archive.is/20131016021912/img710.imageshack.us/img710/816/squallpic2.jpg https://archive.is/20131016024752/img709.imageshack.us/img709/4151/squallandlaguna.jpg * Ngirl: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/Squall.png Sub-Zero * Justin_Crossing: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/subby.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016025929/img64.imageshack.us/img64/9323/subzeroh.png Tails * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025624/img268.imageshack.us/img268/5233/tailsq.png Terra * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016025739/img51.imageshack.us/img51/6257/r1terra.png * RPGuy: https://archive.is/20131016023001/img413.imageshack.us/img413/5208/terran.png The Boss * Spark_Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016025922/img130.imageshack.us/img130/683/thebossisboss.png * KamikazePotato: https://archive.is/20131016024437/img684.imageshack.us/img684/8555/r1theboss.png Thrall * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016024650/img709.imageshack.us/img709/3937/thrall.png * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016024723/img199.imageshack.us/img199/6936/r1thrall2.png Travis Touchdown: * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016024048/img694.imageshack.us/img694/5937/travis.png Tidus * SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Tidus1.jpg * LeonhartFour: https://archive.is/20131016024928/img51.imageshack.us/img51/9181/tiduspic.jpg https://archive.is/20131016025812/img42.imageshack.us/img42/1823/ffx2d002tidus.jpg Tifa * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016023509/img691.imageshack.us/img691/8412/tifaq.png * AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20131016025108/img13.imageshack.us/img13/9146/tifa1.png * Ulti: http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/7656/tifar1.jpg Characters V-Z Vault Boy * Coffee Ninja: https://archive.is/20131016023301/img16.imageshack.us/img16/4027/vboy.jpg https://archive.is/20131016030000/img188.imageshack.us/img188/2241/vboy2.jpg Vincent * Ulti: http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/4121/vincent.jpg Vivi * KamikazePotato: https://archive.is/20131016023921/img709.imageshack.us/img709/6902/r1vivi.png * Ulti: http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/2937/vivi2t.jpg * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016024554/img59.imageshack.us/img59/3997/gfvivi3.png Weighted Companion Cube * Ulti: Albert Wesker * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016025119/img684.imageshack.us/img684/3125/weskermp.jpg * Heroic Mario: https://archive.is/20131016024305/img682.imageshack.us/img682/5093/wesker1.jpg Yoshi * greatone10: https://archive.is/20131016024529/img32.imageshack.us/img32/5126/yoshir12009copy.png * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016024724/img513.imageshack.us/img513/5042/gf2yoshi.png Yuna * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025243/img44.imageshack.us/img44/7863/yunas.png * LeonhartFour: https://archive.is/20131016023312/img189.imageshack.us/img189/829/ff102yuna10copy.jpg * AsurasKordoth: https://archive.is/20131016024334/img189.imageshack.us/img189/9503/yuna1.png Yuri Lowell * SuperAngelo128: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Yuri1.jpg Zack Fair * Xuxon: https://archive.is/20131016024806/img15.imageshack.us/img15/120/r1zack2.png * GANON1025: https://archive.is/20131016024035/img132.imageshack.us/img132/1563/zackmp.jpg Zelda * ZenOfThunder: https://archive.is/20131016025925/img121.imageshack.us/img121/9889/zelda.png * Agent M: https://archive.is/20131016025841/img35.imageshack.us/img35/4090/zeldar2.png * GameBopAdv: https://archive.is/20131016025658/img191.imageshack.us/img191/4083/gf3zelda.png Zero * Spark_Mandrill: https://archive.is/20131016021923/img682.imageshack.us/img682/9212/zeroisfantastic.png * Ulti: https://archive.is/20131016024429/img69.imageshack.us/img69/4821/whatamifightingfooooor2.jpg https://archive.is/20131016025357/img109.imageshack.us/img109/2351/zero3x.jpg Zidane * KamikazePotato: http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/8856/r1zidane.png Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8